


Сдержки и противовесы

by Bathilda



Series: Лед и пламя [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме, майстрад - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 16:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bathilda/pseuds/Bathilda
Summary: Майкрофт ненавидит совершать ошибки.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Checks and Balances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312057) by [kazvl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazvl/pseuds/kazvl). 

> **Название:** Сдержки и противовесы  
**Автор:** kazvl  
**Переводчик:** Bathilda  
**Фандом:** Шерлок (ББС)  
**Бета:** увы, нет. Все ошибки на моей совести  
**Cсылка на оригинал:** Checks and Balance by kazvl https://archiveofourown.org/works/1312057 Разрешение получено  
**Размер:** миди  
**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Майкрофт Холмс/Грег Лестрад, Шерлок Холмс  
**Категория:** слеш  
**Жанр:** романтика, детектив  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Краткое содержание: **Майкрофт ненавидит ошибаться  
**Примечания переводчика:** Одиннадцатая часть цикла "Лед и пламя". Система сдержек и противовесов ‒ это политико-правовая теория (и современная практика), согласно которой государственная власть должна быть разделена на независимые друг от друга (но при необходимости контролирующие друг друга) ветви: законодательную, исполнительную и судебную.  
Примечания автора: Автор полагает, что немного запутался во временных линиях канона (эпизод "Скандал в Белгравии") и просит читателей принять это как данность  
**Размещение:** запрещено

_Декабрь 2010_

Лестрад пришел домой, полный нервной энергии, и от него пахло морозом, нелегальной сигаретой и немного затхлой водой. Глядя на него, никто не поверил бы, что он проработал пятнадцать часов на одном лишь старом перестоявшем чае.

Не скрывая удовольствия, Лестрад быстро подошел к Майкрофту, даже не дав тому возможности встать, поцеловал его в макушку и украл из салатника тонкий, почти прозрачный ломтик груши.

— Мы оба дома второй день подряд — я ведь могу к этому и привыкнуть, — сказал Лестрад и мельком взглянул на ряд бутылочек, содержимое которых Майкрофт смешивал, чтобы сделать заправку для салата.

Занятый этой задачей Майкрофт был пугающе похож на Шерлока, проводящего один из своих наиболее отвратных экспериментов. Этого Лестрад говорить Майкрофту ни за что собирался.

— Попробуй вот это, — сказал Майкрофт.

Положив руку ему на плечо, Лестрад нагнулся, чтобы попробовать то, что было в протянутой ему чайной ложке. — Хм… эстрагон?

— Его не слишком много?

— Нет, в самый раз.

— Да, — отозвался Майкрофт, не сводя глаз с Лестрада, ухватил его за кончик плохо завязанного галстука и притянул к себе для неторопливого поцелуя.

Пока они целовались, руки Майкрофта скользнули под жеваный пиджак Лестрада и плавно переместились гораздо ниже. Когда они оторвались друг от друга, Майкрофт сказал довольно:

— Да, ты прав, это лучшее из всего, что я когда-либо делал. А тебе пора прекращать жить на одном чае: я отсюда слышу, как бурчит твой живот.

— Это был очередной безумный день, — отозвался Лестрад, словно бы не заметив странной улыбки Майкрофта, которой тот приветствовал его ранее. Несмотря ни на что, он был рад, что решил отложить бумажную работу до завтра. — Кстати говоря, прости, если от меня ужасно воняет. Это еще ничего, утром было гораздо хуже. Я оставил ботинки в холле — еще одна жертва долгу службы. Труп нашли в затхлой воде и прочих жидкостях, о которых я предпочел бы не думать перед ужином. У меня есть время на то, чтобы сходить в душ и переодеться?

— Разумеется. Только обойдись минимумом одежды, пожалуйста, все равно придется скоро раздеваться.

Лестрад на секунду замер, задумчиво посмотрев на Майкрофта, но решил, что сейчас не лучшее время говорить ему о том, что секс и просьба о поддержке — две разные вещи, и они необязательно должны зависеть друг от друга.

— А, даже так, — ответил он вместо этого, потому что, несмотря ни на что, секс с Майкрофтом всегда был заманчивой идеей, и не в последнюю очередь потому, что помогал забыть о работе с ее неаппетитными подробностями.

— Эти два дня я приезжал домой, когда ты уже уходил на работу, так что мы с тобой практически не виделись. Я скучал, — добавил Майкрофт, избегая чересчур внимательного взгляда Лестрада.

— Не надо говорить это таким тоном, как будто тебе в это время рвут зуб без обезболивания, — сказал Лестрад так мягко, как только мог, заметив уязвимый вид Майкрофта, который тот пытался скрыть.

Что-то явно случилось, и, вероятнее всего, Лестрад никогда не узнает, что именно. Но если Майкрофту нужно было отвлечься от этого, то Лестрад готов был благородно предложить ему свое тело ради королевы и страны. И, потом, Лестрад никогда не мог устоять перед этим темно-зеленом жилетом в сочетании с белоснежной рубашкой.

— Мы можем успеть по-быстрому перед ужином, — предложил Лестрад, прижавшись к Майкрофту.

Расслабляясь под теплой рукой, гладившей его поясницу, Майкрофт никак не мог определиться, что выбрать.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы у нас было больше времени, — ответил он, наконец, — а на то и другое у меня, боюсь, сегодня не хватит сил.

И с трудом сглотнул, наткнувшись на полный обещания соблазняющий взгляд, от которого его бросило в жар.

— Ты этого не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь, — с недвусмысленной улыбкой заметил Лестрад, откровенно разглядывающий его. В определенных местах. — Идем?

Он не слишком удивился, когда Майкрофт последовал за ним, словно привязанный. Было приятно убедиться в том, что Майкрофт так же зависел от желаний своего члена, как и любой другой мужчина. Не то чтобы Лестрад и раньше этого не знал, но получить этому подтверждение никогда не помешает. Иногда он не мог поверить в то, как ему повезло. Эта мысль потянула за собой другую, и Лестрад подумал о том, что даже под наркотиками Шерлок знал, куда больнее ударить.

— Что? — спросил Майкрофт, уже успев ловко раздеть Лестрада.

— Ничего, просто… Тебе когда-нибудь бывает скучно? — выпалил Лестрад, надеясь, что он не пожалеет об этом.

— Примерно сорок процентов моего рабочего времени такие же скучные, как затхлое болото, — поморщился Майкрофт. — Еще тридцать пять представляют хоть какой-то интерес.

— А остальные двадцать пять?

— Могут заставить меня мечтать о скучных днях… в теории, по крайней мере, — добавил Майкрофт, стараясь придерживаться их политики честности. — Иногда я боюсь, что слишком наслаждаюсь этими временами. А что? Почему ты об этом спрашиваешь именно сейчас? — Впрочем, он догадался обо всем еще до того, как Лестрад открыл рот, чтобы ответить. — Боже, опять мой чертов брат. Что он тебе наговорил? — спросил Майкрофт, разрываясь между злостью на Шерлока и обреченным смирением с его выходками.

— Ничего, что я еще не слышал. Для вас с Шерлоком я, как и большинство людей, должен казаться невероятно скучным.

Майкрофт вздохнул, прислонился спиной к стене и притянул к себе Лестрада, поглаживая того по голым бокам.

— Высокий айкью не гарантирует того, что его носитель будет приятной и занимательной компанией. Более того, по моим наблюдениям, все ровно наоборот. Хотя я отлично разбираюсь в людях, полагаю, до встречи с тобой я для всех входил в категорию скучных типов.

— Ты шутишь, да? — озадаченно спросил Лестарад.

— Ты и представить себе не можешь, да? — пробормотал Майкрофт, медленно целуя уголок рта Лестрада. — Когда я тобой, то чувствую себя любимым и окруженным заботой, но не только — еще я кажусь себе остроумным, забавным, интересным собеседником…

— Но ты такой и есть, — отозвался Лестрад, удивленный тем, что Майкрофт в принципе мог сомневаться в этом.

— Только для тебя, — мягко ответил Майкрофт с теплой улыбкой. — К тому же, подозреваю, ты предвзято меня оцениваешь.

— Возможно, — допустил Лестрад. — Итак… тебе со мной не скучно?

— Нет пока что.

— Ну спасибо, умеешь ты обнадежить, — проворчал Лестрад, смеясь.

— Ты навоображал себе всякую ерунду, — снова легонько поцеловав его, сказал Майкрофт.

— Знаю, — вздохнул Лестрад и расстегнул первую пуговицу жилета Майкрофта. — Не стоило позволять Шерлоку залезть мне в голову.

— Думаешь, я не сомневался в своей способности сделать тебя счастливым? Шерлок всегда умел находить у людей слабые места и играть на их уязвимости.

— Подожди, почему я голый, а ты нет?

— Потому что я ас в многозадачности, — самодовольно сказал Майкрофт.

— А, так тебе хочется многозадачности, — пробормотал Лестрад, глядя на Майкрофта широко раскрытыми невинными глазами, взгляду которых ни капли не доверял.

Этим вечером между ними не взрывались фейерверки, но оба выбрали неторопливый и привычный путь к наслаждению и были счастливы.

* * *

Майкрофт и Лестрад были еще местами мокрыми после душа, когда они вернулись на кухню, расслабленные и отдохнувшие так, словно им удалось поспать несколько часов.

— Салат выглядит великолепно, — сказал Лестрад, когда Майкрофт поставил салатницу на стол, который он накрыл к ужину ранее. — Что там?

— Цикорий, груша и рокфор.

— Отлично. Но у меня молодой растущий организм: это же не вся наша еда, надеюсь?

— Нет, еще есть кускус с шафраном и консервированными лимонами и гребешки.

— Супер! — Лестрад обнял Майкрофта за талию и потерся носом о его шею. — Чай?

— Да, пожалуйста.

— Кстати, пока ты успешно совращал меня, я забыл сказать тебе, что у Шерлока появился шанс в очередной раз оскорбить меня только потому, что мне позвонил Джон и я заехал к ним по пути домой. Так вот, можно считать, что отомщен за все его подколки и душевные раны. Посмотри фотографии. Их было бы больше, если бы Джон не сообразил, что не стоит полагаться на мои моральные качества и не остановил меня, — сказал Лестрад, бросив свой телефон Майкрофту.

Тот, к своему огромному облегчению, поймал телефон.

— Шерлок в порядке, несмотря на то, как он выглядит, он спит в своей постели на Бейкер-стрит, отходя от той дряни, которой его накачали. Джон сказал, что не оставит его одного.

— Ты уверен, что он никак не пострадал?

— Джон уверен, а это самое главное.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Майкрофт закрыл эту тему, что наглядно демонстрировало, насколько он доверял Джону Уотсону.

— Шерлок отказался заявлять на нее в полицию. Кажется, — с веселым добродушием добавил Лестард. — Он был не в том состоянии, чтобы внятно изъясняться.

Губы Майкрофта дрогнули в улыбке, пока он смотрел на неуклюжего как новорожденный теленок, — и настолько же разумного, — брата.

— Мы знаем, кто за этим стоит? — спросил Майкрофт, подозревая, что ответ ему уже известен.

Хотя как Шерлок позволил обдурить себя Ирен Адлер, оставалось для него загадкой. Если только она не отвлекла его… Отвлекшийся на секс одуревший Шерлок, как бы невероятно это ни звучало, было последним, что было нужно Майкрофту в этот момент.

— Да, и это самое интересное, — ответил Лестрад с блестящими от смеха глазами, ставя перед Майкрофтом чашку чая. — Мисс Кнут.

Майкрофт машинально кивнул, но вовремя вспомнил, что должен проявлять полную неосведомленность.

— Кто?

— Профессиональная и очень дорогая доминатрикс по имени Ирен Адлен, — сухо пояснил Лестрад. — Если верить Джону, она сейчас шантажирует представителя королевской семьи из какой-то дальней ветви, который любит, когда его связывают и шлепают. Я терпеть не могу людей вроде мисс Кнут, — добавил Лестрад и с нехарактерным для себя раздражением поджал губы.

— Я знаю о мисс Адлер, — сказал Майкрофт: ничего другого из-за откровенности Джона ему не оставалось. — Я сомневаюсь, что ей понравилось бы, как ты ее называешь. Она считает себя искательницей приключений, авантюристкой. И она определенно амбициозна.

Майкрофту не нравилось, что он вынужден был тратить на нее время. Лестрад плюхнулся на стул напротив него, окунул палец в салатную заправку, которую смешал Майкрофт, и облизнул его.

— М-м-м, очень вкусно, — сказал Лестрад, щедро полил салат и положил его себе и Майкрофту. С энтузиазмом глядя на грушу и сыр на цикории, он продолжил: — Я даже боюсь спрашивать, откуда ты знаешь про доминатрикс... Как они будут во множественном числе?

— Точно так же: доминатрикс.

— Ты почти избежал темы знакомства с ними, — заметил Лестрад и отправил в рот хрустящий цикорий.

— Веди себя прилично, — сказал Майкрофт, и холод, появившийся в его голосе, когда он говорил об Ирен Адлен, полностью исчез. — Доминатрикc популярны среди политиков и государственных служащих высокого ранга. Меня поражает, как людей, которые кажутся умными и предусмотрительными, вдруг начинают шантажировать их сексуальной жизнью.

— Вот об этом-то я и говорю, — сказал Лестрад с полным ртом. — Адлер нападет на людей, когда они наиболее уязвимы. Она может называть себя как хочет, воображать себя, кем угодно, но она не более чем банальный шантажист. Хотя и с неплохими сиськами, — снисходительно прибавил он.

Это высказывание было насколько необычно для него, что Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел на Лестрада и спросил после паузы:

— Ты и впрямь очень ее не любишь, да?

— Да, очень. Шантажисты — настоящие отбросы общества. К счастью, сейчас их стало меньше. Со всем этими желтыми газетами, глянцевыми журналами, мобильными и всем таком очень трудно сохранить любую тайну, журналисты узнают обо всем раньше шантажистов. Я пытался убедить Шерлока подать на нее заявление, но… — Лестрад вздохнул. — Он что, запал на нее? Неважно, — тут же сказал он, махнув рукой. — Это не мое дело.

— Не знаю, какие чувства он испытывает к мисс Адлер, но, признаюсь, что слова «Шерлок» и «секс» в одном предложении… — Майкрофт театрально вздрогнул и, как он и надеялся, это отвлекло Лестрада, который встал, чтобы начать готовить гребешки.

* * *

Следующим утром, несмотря на то, что операция «Бонд Эйр» вступила в очень деликатную фазу, Майкрофт нашел время, чтобы заглянуть на Бейкер-стрит и самому убедиться в том, что с Шерлоком все в порядке. Хотя о том, что произошло между Шерлоком и Адлер, он даже не заикнулся.

Он дергался из-за «Бонд Эйр» и потому, не сдержавшись, рявкнул в ответ на болтовню миссис Хадсон, за что его не преминули распять Шерлок и Уотсон. Конечно же, он попросил у миссис Хадсон прощения — он терпеть не мог дурные манеры, — но ему чего ему точно не нужно было, так это ее лекции о важности семьи. Это он и так понимал и поэтому, несмотря на загруженность, вернулся на Бейкер-стрит перед обедом, зная, что Уотсон был на работе, а миссис Хадсон строила глазки мистеру Чаттерджи.

— Так как ты себя чувствуешь? — с улыбкой, которой не стоило доверять, спросил Майкрофт. — Никаких побочных эффектов от мисс Адлер, полагаю?

Шерлок с чувством показал ему средний палец в ответ.

— Отвали, толстяк.

— А, остроумие… никогда не было твоей сильной стороной.

— Как ты попал сюда? Опять начал вскрывать замки?

— Этого не потребовалось, миссис Хадсон не заперла дверь, когда уходила.

— Как ты узнал, что Адлер вколола?.. Лестрад, я так подозреваю, — надувшись, сообразил Шерлок.

— Да, и он в том числе. Ты не представляешь, как много людей были счастливы поделиться со мной историей твоего унижения. Шерлок, в самом деле… — протянул Майкрофт, не скрывая того, какое удовольствие доставлял ему провал Шерлока и его смущение.

И только потом он вспомнил, что пришел попросить Шерлока о личном одолжении.

Шерлок поджал губы, но ничего не ответил на подколку Майкрофта, лишь повернулся к нему спиной — сквозь тонкий шелк халата можно было пересчитать все позвонки.

— Прости, я наговорил лишнего, — сказал в наступившей тишине Майкрофт.

Зная, что приглашения ему все равно не дождаться, он сел в кресло в Уотсона.

— Блог Джона, — не став ходить вокруг да около, — сказал Майкрофт.

— А что с ним? — быстро перевернувшись, спросил Шерлок.

От внимания Майкрофта не ускользнуло то, как мгновенно Шерлок кинулся на защиту Уотсона, и он поразился произошедшим в нем переменам. Разумеется, Шерлок всегда был способен на подобные эмоции, однако до встречи с Уотсоном он был не готов продемонстрировать свою уязвимость и открыть свои чувства.

— Несколько месяцев назад я предупредил Джона, что то, что он напишет в блоге, будет отредактировано и удалено, если это будет необходимо. До сих пор этого практически не требовалось. Однако сейчас его блог становится все более и более популярным. Мои отношения с Грегори… с детективом-инспектором Лестрадом, — быстро поправился Майкрофт, не дав возможности Шерлоку в очередной раз спросить, кто это, и тем самым вывести его из себя.

Шерлок поморщился и явно едва сдержался, чтобы не сказать совершенно детское: «Фу-у-у».

— Я предельно серьезен, брат мой, — тихо произнес Майкрофт, наклонившись к Шеролоку и положив руки на колени. — Я опасаюсь, что об отношениях Грегори со мной станет известно общественности.

— Нельзя винить его за то, что он не хочет, чтобы его имя ассоциировали с твоим.

— Если бы у него был выбор, он бы во всеуслышание заявил о наших отношениях, — ответил Майкрофт с такой уверенностью, что Шерлок невольно прищурился и внимательно посмотрел на него. — Я боюсь, что если мои враги узнают о том, что мы любовники, это приведет к его смерти.

Это, к облегчению Майкрофта, привлекло внимание Шерлока.

— Есть реальная угроза? — спросил он совсем другим тоном.

— Не от обычных источников. Однако теперь на сцене появился Мориарти. И Адлер. Если твои подозрения о том, что они работают вместе, верны, то с ними придется считаться — вдвоем они более чем они опасны. Джон не знает, что мы с Лестрадом партнеры, так?

— Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что его может это интересовать. А что? Ты же не веришь, что Джон может поставить жизнь Лестрада под угрозу? Он ему нравится. Они вместе пьют пиво и обсуждают… какой-то спорт, — неопределенно помахал рукой Шерлок.

— Нет, я не верю, что Джон сознательно сделает что-то, что будет угрожать Лестраду. Но его блог… Я был бы признателен, если бы ты не говорил о наших с Лестрадом отношениях Джону.

— Насколько благодарен? — уточнил Шерлок, садясь, но в его голосе не было привычного в таких случаях энтузиазма.

— Назови свою цену, — развел руками Майкрофт.

Шерлок было оживился, но быстро помрачнел.

— О, умно. Если я скажу тебе, что не хочу, чтобы ты осквернял своим присутствием мой дом, Джон непременно захочет узнать, почему ты перестал нас преследовать.

— Верно, — миролюбиво согласился Майкрофт, словно и впрямь поверив в то, что это было единственной причиной, по которой Шерлок не высказал это требование.

Тем не менее, он готовился к худшему и поэтому не смог сдержать легкой улыбки.

Шерлок швырнул в него подушку.

Поскольку Майкрофт был должен Шерлоку, он позволил подушке прилететь ему точно в голову.

* * *

Майкрофт довольный вид улетучился, как только он вышел из дома Шерлока. Единственным светлым моментом в его предстоящей встрече было то, что ему не надо было тащиться в Сандрингем[1]. Ему не хотелось разочаровывать ту, кого он, наплевав на Конституцию, считал своим единственным работодателем и начальником, но ближайшие несколько часов будут адом не только поэтому. Майкрофту было унизительно призваться в том, что он совершил ошибку. Он был по-идиотски самонадеян и оптимистичен, когда вовлек Шерлока в такое деликатное дело, как королевский скандал.

И почему он только полагал, что Джон Уотсон положительно повлияет на его брата?..

Однако было бессмысленно винить Шерлока и Джона за то, что они были самими собой. Ему не следовало полагаться на чувство долга Шерлока, но он все равно обратился к нему, потому что не хотел сам разбираться с этим делом. Откровенно говоря, секс-скандалы было для него смертельно скучны. К тому же он хотел продемонстрировать всем блестящий ум Шерлока, свободного от наркотической зависимости.

Майкрофт единственный был ответственен за этот провал, и когда у него будет время, он лично займется Адлер.

Дорога заняла гораздо меньше времени, чем Майкрофту хотелось бы. Майкрофт не слишком благородно понадеялся на какой-нибудь внезапный международный кризис, который потребует его немедленного внимания и вмешательства, но ничего такого не случилось за те несколько минут, что его машина ехала по крутому подъему к Виндзорскому замку.

Когда лакей открыл дверь машины, Майкрофт тихо выдохнул и направился к замку, готовясь к самому сложному принесению извинений в своей жизни.

* * *

Лестрад развалился на кровати, надеясь, что они с Майкрофтом будут на одной волне, и лениво поглаживал себя сухой ладонью. До него не сразу дошло, что Майкрофт торчал в душе намного дольше обычного. Поддавшись любопытству, Лестрад встал с кровати и, постучавшись в полуоткрытую дверь ванной, вошел, не дожидаясь приглашения. Первым, что он увидел, было уныние.

Майкрофт стоял как в воду опущенный в прямом и переносном смысле слова: повернувшись спиной к двери, он подставил лицо струям воды и не шевелился. Даже по его спине было понятно, как он подавлен и несчастен.

— Все в порядке, это я, — сказал Лестрад, когда Майкрофт повернулся к нему с настороженным выражением лица. — Если хочешь, я уйду, но если ты не против, я с радостью останусь и сделаю тебе массаж. Легкий массаж под горячей водой — отличная вещь. Тебе необязательно мне что-то рассказывать.

Майкрофт немного расслабился и снова повернулся спиной к Лестраду.

— Спасибо.

Лестрад, который удачно был уже голым, счел это приглашением и зашел в кабину.

— Я обо всем позабочусь, — пробормотал Лестрад, вставая позади него.

Налив на ладони гель для душа, он начал неторопливо гладить и массировать Майкрофта легкими нежным движениями, вкладывая в них свою заботу и беспокойство, а не желание, которое он испытывал еще минуту назад. В конце концов Майкрофт расслабился и уперся лбом в стену, позволяя Лестраду смыть с него все унижения и разочарования этого дня.

Когда они вышли из душа, замотанный в полотенце Майкрофт положил голову на плечо Лестраду, который вытирал его другим полотенцем, а руку — ему на бок, чтобы не выпадать из реальности.

Лестрад по-прежнему воздерживался от любых вопросов и был за это вознагражден.

— Я совершил ошибку, — глухо сказал Майкрофт, щекоча дыханием Лестрада, который продолжил молча вытирать его. — Сегодня я вынужден был долго и красноречиво просить прощения, и это было сложно и унизительно.

Лестрад вытер его плечи, мокрые от стекшей с волос воды, но ничего не ответил.

— Немного сочувствия было бы кстати, — раздраженно добавил Майкрофт, ухватил кончик полотенца и стал вытирать голову.

— Думаешь, я не знаю, как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь? Мое самолюбие было не раз задето, меня унижали и на работе, и в личной жизни. Это… тяжело. Но любое чувствие и утешения лишь вызывали у меня желание пнуть что-нибудь да посильнее, — сказал Лестрад и, посмотрев на Майкрофта круглыми глазами, уточнил: — Эта твоя ошибка как-то связана с мисс Кнут и королевской куколкой?

— Видишь, поэтому я не рассказываю тебе ничего о своей работе: ты слишком хорошо заполняешь все пробелы, — сказал Майкрофт, снова расслабляясь от заботы Лестрада, который отлично знал, что не стоит принимать это ворчание всерьез.

— Это потому что мой айкью больше, чем размер моей обуви, — заметил Лестрад, поглаживая поясницу Майкрофта. — Куда ты ездил, в Виндзор или Сандрингем?

— Виндзор, к счастью. Завтра она уезжает в Норфолк.

— Я так понимаю, что она была недовольна тем, что у мисс Кнут все еще остались фотографии?

— Учитывая, что одну из ее гостиной теперь украшает моя шкура, полагаю, что она более чем недовольна, — ядовито отозвался Майкрофт.

— Мне очень жаль, любовь моя. Это определенно хуже всех моих унизительных моментов.

— Ты упускаешь самое главное, — сказал Майкрофт и, запоздало заметив, что Лестрад был мокрым после душа, начал рассеяно, но ловко вытирать его. — Я облажался. А в моей работе… Я не могу себе этого позволить, цена слишком высока.

— Именно поэтому ты очень редко ошибаешься. Могу я тебя кое о чем спросить?

— Да, конечно, но я не гарантирую, что смогу ответить, — предупредили Майкрофт, присевший на корточки, чтобы вытереть ноги Лестрада.

— Это о личном, не о работе. Почему ты выбрал Шерлока для такой чувствительной задачи?

Майкрофт вздохнул и выпрямился.

— И снова ты задаешь верные вопросы. Спесь и самоуверенность, — сухо ответил он. — Я хотел, чтобы те, на кого я работаю, увидели Шерлока во всей его красе.

— А вместо этого они увидели его голую задницу — Джон мне все рассказал, — и к тому же он стащил из дворца пепельницу.

— Что он сделал? — снова напрягся Майкрофт, и то, как четко и резко он это спросил, говорило о многом.

— Она стоит на Бейкер-стрит на видном месте. Шерлок гордится этим трофеем. И, пожалуй, Джон разделяет его чувства.

— Я его кастрирую к чертовой матери, — сказал Майкрофт, оживляясь на глазах, и решительно промаршировал к гардеробной, где снял ближайшую к нему вешалку с костюмом.

— Майкрофт, сейчас без трех двенадцать. Давай ты убьешь Шерлока завтра, хорошо?

— Из всех ребяческих, совершенно безответственных… — бормотал себе под нос Майкрофт, вешая обратно костюм, который, как оказалось, не походил для города, и пытаясь найти другой.

— Кровать, — твердо сказал Лестрад, последовавший за ним в гардеробную.

Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, что заснуть Майкрофт не сможет, но, по крайней мере, благодаря невольному откровению Лестрада, он перестал тонуть в жалости к себе, самобичевании и воспоминаниях о сегодняшнем унижении. Хотя забыть что-то для человека с эйдетической памятью было, наверное, непросто.

— Я не хочу спать.

Раздраженный и нетерпеливый Майкрофт напоминал Шерлока, когда тот дулся и куксился. Лестрад понял, насколько сильно он его любит, когда осознал, что даже это плохое настроение Майкрофта он находит очаровательным. Обычно, не считая редких исключений, Майкрофт был очень сдержанным.

Майкрофт недовольно вышел и направился к кровати. Лестрад подпер дверь гардеробной плечом, чтобы она не закрывалась, и уставился за зад Майкрофта.

— Что еще? — обернувшись, спросил Майкрофт, словно почувствовав, что за ним наблюдают.

Ответ он понял и без слов, лишь опустив взгляд.

— Что, серьезно?

— Если ты забыл, как сильно ты мне нравишься, я готов тебе напомнить, — сказал Лестрад, подходя к нему.

— Что, если я не в настроении?

— Ой, да ладно.

— Ты не так неотразим, как думаешь. Черт бы побрал твое стремление к откровенности, — добавил Майкрофт секундной позже. — Теперь бы будешь совершенно невыносим.

Его улыбка, однако, сводила нет все его ворчание.

Через пять минут Лестрад был уверен, что безраздельно завладел вниманием Майкрофта и сосредоточился на его удовольствии. Скользкими от смазки пальцами он медленно трахал Майкрофта, который наполовину лежал на нем, и жадно следил за малейшими изменениям выражения его лица.

— Нет, не трогай себя, — хрипло приказал Лестрад. — Я обо всем позабочусь. Я хочу узнать, как долго ты сможешь продержаться. Когда будешь кончать, кончи на меня.

Майкрофт, зрачки которого стали огромными, а приоткрытый рот отказывался работать, согласно выдохнул, комкая длинными пальцами простыню. Натуральная смазка капнула с его члена прямо на левый сосок Лестрада, и тот стер ее пальцем, который не преминул облизнуть. Второй рукой он продолжал не спеша трахать Майкрофта, сводя того с ума.

Задрожав, когда пальцы Лестрада в очередной раз прошлись по его простате, Майкрофт протяжно застонал и, запинаясь, сказал:

— З-зараза! Ты бы еще медленнее все делал…

Лестрад расценил эту жалобу как руководство к действию, и Майкрофт окончательно растерял все связные мысли. Мокрый от пота, Майкрофт мог лишь стонать, когда пальцы Лестрада мучительно медленно скользили в нем, слыша, но не понимая, что тот бормотал ему на ухо.

— Пожалуйста… — рвано выдохнул, наконец, Майкрофт.

Рука, на которую он опирался, грозила вот-вот подломиться. Восьми резких движений мозолистых пальцев, обхвативших его член, хватило Майкрофту, чтобы кончить, забрызгав спермой грудь и лицо Грегори.

Упав рядом с Грегори, Майкрофт потерся носом о его щетинистую щеку и, когда он снова обрел дар речи, попросил:

— Трахни меня.

— Да, — откликнулся напряженным голосом Лестрад, который едва сдерживался. — Как?

— На коленях, хочу чувствовать спиной твою тяжесть.

Сейчас был один из тех моментов, когда Майкрофту нужно было, чтобы Лестрад навалился на него, накрыл своим телом.

— Отлично, — сказал Лестрад, который всегда испытывал собственнические чувства особенно остро, когда Майкрофт был так уязвим.

Пока Майкрофт устраивался так, как хотел, Лестрад взял смазку и через несколько мгновений вошел в него.

— Ты в порядке? — замерев, спросил Лестрад.

В ответ Майкрофт подался назад, глубже насаживаясь на него.

— Давай уже, — сказал он.

Стиснув от напряжения зубы, Лестрад начал резко и быстро трахать Майкрофта, потому что этой ночью обоим было не до того, чтобы медленно и нежно любить друг друга. От каждого толчка Лестрада Майкрофт зарывался в подушки, отделявшие его от изголовья кровати. Кончил Лестрад, содрогнувшись всем телом и пробормотав: "Мой".

[1] **Сандрингемский дворец** — частная усадьба Виндзорской династии, расположенная в Норфолке. Одна из любимых резиденций королевы Елизаветы. Виндзор ‒ замок, где живет королева в свободное от работы в Букингемском дворце время.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта часть также не бечена, прошу прощения. И, пожалуй, стоит честно предупредить, что следующая часть цикла будет очень непростой для Майкрофта и Грега.

— Доброе утро, Грег, — жизнерадостно сказал Уотсон, когда они встретились на пороге 221Б. — Жуткая погода, верно?

Он попытался было достать ключ и не уронить пакеты, которые держал в руках, но это оказалось непростой задачей. В конце концов, Лестрад, которому не терпелось оказаться в сухом и теплом месте, забрал у него пару пакетов, и они зашли внутрь.

— Проходи, — пригласил Уотсон. — Шерлок в Бартсе. Молли позвонила и сказала, что у нее появилась для него голова. У тебя есть время для чашки чая? Я гарантирую тебе отсутствие частей тела и экспериментов, но не знаю, сколько эта благодать продлится.

Лестрад поставил пакеты на пустой кухонный стол, снял насквозь мокрое пальто и повесил его на спинку стула, а затем оторвал несколько бумажных полотенец, чтобы вытереть лицо и шею.

Когда он, наконец, разглядел кухню, то сказал озадаченно:

— Я никогда не видел, чтобы кухня Шерлока выглядела такой нормальной. Да еще и рождественские украшения…

Уотсон счастливо улыбнулся, наливая в чайник воду.

— Я убедил миссис Хадсон попросить у Шерлока разрешения убрать и украсить комнату. Решил, что у нее больше шансов убедить его, чем у меня.

Лестрад в этом сомневался, но оставил свои мысли при себе. Уотсон и так нервно реагировал на любые предположения и намеки на его с Шерлоком отношения. Среди всех заключаемых между полицейскими Ярда пари, спор на то, когда они начнут встречаться, был самым активным, но Лестрад был уверен, что они не спали друг с другом. Пока что.

Шерлок определенно изменился за те месяцы, что он жил с Уотсоном. Было бы преувеличением сказать, что он смягчился и подобрел, но он явно двигался в сторону улучшения характера. Не то чтобы он научился быть человеком — Лестрад никогда не сомневался, что у Шерлока хватало человечности, разве что кроме тех моментов, когда он вел себя как последний засранец, — но сейчас он начал чаще демонстрировать свои лучшие качества окружающим. Он даже иногда просил прощения. Без напоминаний. По собственной инициативе.

Джон Уотсон был хорошим человеком. Хорошим партнером для Шерлока. Однако Лестрад всегда помнил, что он застрелил таксиста как настоящий снайпер. Никаких следов колебаний или шока. Вообще никакой реакции.

Поэтому Лестрад приглядывал за ним. На всякий случай.

— Грег? Ты спишь стоя?

— Что? Прости, я задумался. О, печеньки.

Лестрад съел два шоколадных печенья, и Джонс последовал его примеру.

— Какие планы на Рождество? — спросил Уотсон, отряхивая крошки со свитера.

Улыбка Лестрада померкла.

— Я надеялся, что у меня будет выходной, но не сложилось, так что я, скорее всего, проведу Рождество на работе, — мрачно сказал Грег и, чтобы отвлечься, огляделся и добавил: — Знаешь, без экспериментов Шерлока квартира выглядит очень даже ничего.

— Не привыкай к этому. Рано или поздно Шерлок наверняка попробует вернуть все назад. Но запах тут стоял такой, что даже Шерлок уже не мог его выносить. Когда миссис Хадсон вернулась от сестры, она так отреагировала на все это великолепие, что Шерлок быстро все убрал.

— Она понимает, какую власть над ним имеет? — весело спросил Лестрад.

— О, да, поэтому и …— отозвался Уотсон, показав рукой на мерцающие гирлянды, превращавшие квартиру, которая никогда не нравилась Лестраду, в уютное и гостеприимное жилище.

Включив чайник, Уотсон прошел в гостиную и сказал:

— Хорошо, что ты заглянул, вот, держи. — Он пошарил на полке над камином и протянул Лестраду открытку, которая оказалась приглашением. — Ничего особенного, просто выпьем за Рождество, — пояснил Уотсон, защищаясь, когда заметил удивленный взгляд Лестрада.

— Ясно. Пусть это писал Шерлок — приятно убедиться, что он по-прежнему понятия не имеет, как меня зовут, — но это точно не его идея. Он скорее вырвет себе глаз, чем устроит вечеринку. Подкуп или шантаж?

‒ Идея моя, ‒ признался Уотсон. ‒ У Шерлока есть друзья, и ему самое время это понять. Я не собираюсь устраивать ничего грандиозного, ‒ быстро добавил он, заметив сомнение в глазах Лестрада. ‒ Миссис Хадсон, ты и Молли Хупер, никого больше. Нет смысла просить Шерлока пригласить его брата. Рождество ‒ время доброты и прощения, а не грандиозных скандалов.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос о шантаже и подкупе, — сухо сказал Лестрад.

— И не собираюсь, — с широкой улыбкой отозвался Уотсон, протягивая ему чашку чая. — Так ты придешь?

— Да, — обреченно пообещал Лестрад. — Отличная идея, — поспешил он заверить Уотсона, когда тот недоуменно посмотрел на него.

— Да ладно тебе, все не может быть так плохо, как ты воображаешь, — попытался успокоить его Уотсон.

— Это твое первое Рождество с Шерлоком. Поговорим в январе.

— Он пообещал, что постарается ничего не испортить, — просто сказал Уотсон.

Лестрад был в глубине души добрым человеком и потому не стал развивать эту тему. Тем более что в этот момент ему как раз очень удачно позвонила Донован с сообщением о налете на дорогой ювелирный бутик.

— Пришли машину на Бейкер-стрит. Нет, для меня.

Выдав ей скороговоркой инструкции, Лестрад сделал еще глоток чая и сказал благодарно:

— Хороший чай.

— Кстати, я не сообразил спросить: ты пришел к Шерлоку по делу или просто так?

— Просто так. Я еще не отучился приглядывать за ним, — честно ответил Лестрад. — В последнее время он очень занят.

Джон отвел взгляд, выдавая свое участие в том, что занимало сейчас все время Шерлока, чем бы это ни было.

— Он не принимает наркотики, — быстро сказал Уотсон. Но, к счастью, не настолько быстро, чтобы это прозвучало как ложь. — Слушай, знаю, что Шерлок плохо запоминает имена, но он тебя уважает.

— Ты имеешь в виду, что он считает меня не таким тупым, как остальные полицейские, с которыми он общался. Все в порядке.

Философствовать, отдохнув немного от Шерлока, было намного легче, чем после тесного общения с ним.

— Шерлока нет, потому что он расследует кое-что по просьбе брата. Дело… немного усложнилось.

— Мне придется арестовать кого-то из вас?

— Нет, не думаю, — серьезно отозвался Уотсон.

Лестрад хотел было скептически усомниться в этом, но тут на улице припарковалась его машина, и он помчался вниз, схватив пальто и уже с лестницы прощаясь с Уотсоном.

В машине Лестрад жестом попросил детектива-сержанта Вандурагалу помолчать и, закусив нижнюю губу, задумался над тем, что услышал от Уотсона, не обращая внимания на вой их сирены. Ему не нравилось, что Майкрофт не упомянул о том, что Шерлок снова работает на него, но, с другой стороны, это и впрямь могло объяснить его занятость. С некоторых пор Майкрофт пропадал на работе гораздо больше обычного — он уже предупредил, что они никак не смогут провести Рождество вместе, — и с каждым днем выглядел все более и более измотанным, словно бы на него давили еще более неприятные, чем обычно, государственные секреты.

Разумеется, самым тяжелым для Лестрада во всем этом было то, что он скучал по Майкрофту.

— Сэр?

Лестрад резко вернулся в реальный и мир и увидел, что Ньютон Вандурагала обеспокоенно смотрит на него. Встряхнувшись, он вышел из машины и начал наводить порядок в этом хаосе, вызванном частично самим месторасположением бутика, а частично — тем придурком, который отвечал сейчас за организацию дорожного движения.

* * *

Лестрад провел Рождество, расследуя смерть восьмидесятипятилетней женщины, убитой в собственном доме. О Майкрофте он знал лишь то, что тот был где-то очень занят. Приглашение на вечеринку на Бейкер-стрит Лестрад нашел, когда освобождал карманы пальто от всякого мусора накануне Нового года. Он решил, что вечеринка прошла нормально, хотя, если подумать, Молли после Рождества была тише и незаметнее обычного. Выбросив приглашение, Лестрад занялся горой бумажной работы. Не так он планировал провести предновогодний вечер, но Майкрофт не появлялся дома уже неделю, и даже его сообщения были короткими и сдержанными. Лестрад вздохнул и попытался проявить энтузиазм к работе. Он почти добился этого и как раз хмурился над очередным отчетом, когда у него зазвонил телефон. Он ответил на звонок, даже не глядя на экран, и уже через секунду вскочил на ноги.

— Шерлок, держись, я еду.

Когда его кэб тронулся с места и Лестрад уже стаскивал с себя пальто, раздался еще один звонок.

— Что еще? — проворчал он в трубку.

— Я, очевидно, не вовремя, — услышал Лестрад знакомый голос, веселый и безукоризненно учтивый.

— Кажется, мне знаком этот голос, но я не помню имени, — отозвался Лестрад, расслабляясь.

— Очень смешно. Сосредоточься, пожалуйста.

Лестрад поморщился и сказал:

— Учитывая, что это мой рабочий номер, предполагаю, что секс по телефону мне в обозримом будущем не светит.

— Уж точно не со мной.

— Очень смешно. Дай догадаюсь: тебе звонил Шерлок.

— Звонил. Боюсь, это предвестник Апокалипсиса. Я хотел спросить, сможешь ли ты заняться этим до приезда Балаши. Она будет на Бейкер-стрит минут через сорок пять.

— Я сейчас в кэбе, как раз еду туда. Шерлок сказал что-то о выброшенном из окна мужчине.

— Агент ЦРУ.

— Что я точно могу сказать о твоем брате, — произнес Лестрад, когда пришел в себя, — так это что с ним никогда не скучно. Обычно ты не так щедро делишься подобной информацией.

— У меня нет другого выбора.

— Хороший мальчик. Осторожно, такая честность может войти в привычку.

— Не тешь себя надеждой. Мистер Нейлсон и два его товарища решили пытками добиться от миссис Хадсон информации. Не могу не добавить, что, несмотря на боль и страх, она умудрилась обвести их вокруг пальца.

В голосе Майкрофта послышались незнакомые Лестраду нотки, но он решил не отвлекаться на мелочи. Месть вполне можно отдать на откуп братьям Холмс.

— С ней все в порядке?

— Она покрыта синяками, напугана и потрясена, но отважно пытается это скрыть.

— Нейлсон сильно пострадал?

— Не так сильно, как мне хотелось бы. — В его голосе снова проскользнул ледяной холод. — Скорая уже на полпути туда. Наша скорая, не государственная. Местную полицию вызвал чересчур неравнодушный прохожий.

— И поэтому ты хочешь, чтобы я вмешался.

— Именно.

— Хочешь, чтобы я допросил Нейлсона?

— Насколько я понимаю, в ближайшее время это невозможно.

— Я так понимаю, шансов арестовать Шерлока у меня тоже никаких? — небрежно уточнил Лестрад.

— Заманчивая идея, но нет.

— Как с тобой скучно.

— Ты так часто это повторяешь, что это, должно быть, чистая правда, — сказал Майкрофт с теплотой в голосе — Надеюсь, ты оценил то, что первым Шерлок позвонил тебе.

— О, это настораживает, — сказал Лестрад, в глубине души все же невольно тронутый этим фактором. Прагматичная часть его сознания твердила, что он просто обольщается и заблуждается. — Есть вероятность, что ты скоро появишься дома? — спросил Лестрад.

Однако одновременно с ним Майкрофт сказал: «Мне пора» — и отключился. Лестрад задумчиво посмотрел на телефон и не в первый раз подумал о том, что его жизнь была бы куда проще, если бы он влюбился, например, в бухгалтера. Проще, но далеко не такой интересной, признал он, расплачиваясь с таксистом.

По крайней мере, Шерлок не стал отрицать свою вину. Правда, как он умудрился затащить такого здоровяка, как Нейлсон, обратно наверх, чтобы снова выбросить его из окна… Даже с помощью Джона это отняло бы немало сил и времени.

Подкрепив силы лучшим в «Спиди» чаем, Лестрад успокоил появившихся на месте местных полицейских и неодобрительно уставился на мужчин в непромокаемых в пальто, в бессильной ярости смотревших вслед частной «Скорой», которая увезла их приятеля. Возбужденную и недовольную таким исходом событий толпу было легко успокоить, пустив слух, что раненый мужчин пытал старую беззащитную женщину, и их гнев мгновенно перекинулся с полиции на уже недоступного им преступника.

Когда Балаша и ее команда, наконец, приехали, Лестрад предоставил ей полный отчет и ни капли не удивился, когда они отбыли, оставив ему решение кучи мелких, но отнимающих массу времени вопросов. Когда он освободился, было уже почти десять часов. От голода у него урчало в желудке, и он уже хотел вызвать дежурную машину, чтобы его отвезли домой, где он первым делом собирался заказать индийскую еду из любимой забегаловки, когда услышал доносящиеся из квартиры Шерлока звуки скрипки. Очевидно, миссис Хадсон была у себя.

Обреченно вздохнув, Лестрад отпустил полицейского, охранявшего вход в дом, и поднялся к миссис Хадсон, громко сообщив, что это он, прежде чем постучаться. Открывшая ему дверь миссис Хадсон была бледна и измучена, и, несмотря на улыбку и заверения в том, что с ней все в порядке, ее глаза выдывали ее потрясение и страх. На ее запястьях и шее уже налились синяки, и Лестрад с трудом подавил поднявшуюся в нем ярость. Когда с обязательными и банальными вопросами было покончено, Лестрад спросил:

— Вы ели? Я умираю с голода, но я не люблю есть один. Особенно в канун Нового года. Могу я соблазнить вас ужином? Хотя я понимаю, что уже поздно, — извиняющимся тоном добавил он, словно это могло быть единственной причиной для отказа.

— О, — выдохнула миссис Хадсон, — вряд ли вы хотите…

— Отлично, — быстро вставил Лестрад и вынул из кармана телефон.

Семь минут спустя — миссис Хадсон долго не могла определиться, какую сумку ей взять, — они шли к китайскому ресторану в конце улицы.

— Как вы умудрились раздобыть столик в это время? — спросила миссис Хадсон, когда они чокнулись за наступивший Новый год.

На ее щеках горел румянец от выпитой на три четверти бутылки.

Лестрад постучал пальцем по носу[1] и решил, что не стоит признаваться ей в шантаже.

— Ваша молодая дама не знает, чего она лишилась этим вечером, — сказала миссис Хадсон, когда Лестрад провожал ее домой.

— Джентльмен и не такой уж молодой, — с тайной улыбкой признался Лестрад.

— Это хорошо, — отозвалась миссис Хадсон

Лестрад открыл дверь в дом, оглядел холл, затем открыл дверь в квартиру миссис Хадсон и проверил, нет ли там кого, — в основном чтобы успокоить свою спутницу.

— Надеюсь, вы не против, если я спрошу: ваш партнер… это же не Джон Уотсон, нет? Шерлоку это не понравится. Совсем не понравится, — с тревогой глядя на него, сказала миссис Хадсон.

— Конечно, это не Джон. Мы с ним с удовольствием пьем вместе пиво в пабе, но мое сердце принадлежит И.Н.Ому.

Когда миссис Хадсон пошла поставить чайник для чая, который никто из них не хотел, телефон Лестрада завибрировал, и на экране появился текст:

«Счастлив слышать это. С Новым годом. И.Н.Ой».

«Ты поставил на меня жучок?» — написал Лестрад в ответ.

«Я уже несколько дней приглядываю за миссис Хадсон».

«Она сойдет с ума, если узнает».

«Я не собирался и не собираюсь сообщать ей об этом. Шерлок попросил об этом».

«Ого».

«Именно. Хочешь остаться у нее на ночь?»

«Откуда ты знаешь?» — написал Лестрад с легким раздражением, которое с лихвой перекрывалось любовью.

«Я знаю тебя. Ее диван ужасно неудобный».

«Спасибо за предупреждение. Люблю тебя. С Новым годом».

Как Майкрофт и предупреждал, диван оказался короткими, бугристым и настолько колючим, что Лестрад мгновенно начал чесаться. Однако около четырех утра миссис Хадсон приснился кошмар, и Лестрад встал, чтобы заварить чай, так что мучиться ему пришлось недолго.

_Январь 2011_

Чувствуя себя морально избитым после очередного раунда извинений — на этот раз по поводу провалившейся операции «Бонд Эйр», — Майкрофт не сомкнул глаз в самолете на обратном пути из Вашингтона. Пусть его власти и авторитету не был нанесен непоправимый ущерб, его гордость серьезно пострадала. Последний раз его так унижали несколько лет назад, и сейчас ему было ничуть не легче, чем тогда.

Правда, сейчас его немного успокаивало то, что и американцам было за что просить у него прощения, поскольку ЦРУ вторглось на его территорию и совершило огромную ошибку, вломившись в дом к его брату и напав на их старую няню.

В любом случае последние двадцать четыре часа выдались непростыми и неприятными. Майкрофт сделал глоток теплой минеральной воды — ничего другого ему не оставалось, учитывая ужасный чай, который подавали в самолете, — и поморщился, подумав о том, что, возможно, он стал немного самонадеянным.

Сдержки и противовесы — ему следовало больше полагаться на эту систему. Хотя, пожалуй, он всегда мог рассчитывать на то, что Грегори наверняка собьет с него спесь, если он станет совсем уж невыносим и одиозен. Майкрофт чуть улыбнулся и размял затекшие плечи, вопреки всему надеясь, что Грегори не будет работать в входные.

Однако прежде, чем ехать домой, ему надо было заглянуть на Бейкер-стрит и попросить прощения у Шерлока. Адлер какое-то время водила его за нос, но Шерлок не был настолько… заворожен ей, как предполагал Майкрофт. К тому же Шерлок редко встречался с кем-то столь же умным, как он сам, так что его можно было понять. Было нечестно винить его в провале операции «Бонд Эйр». И, что хуже всего, Майкрофт сделал это в присутствии Адлер.

Хорошо еще, что положение Майкрофта позволяло ему быстро покончить со всеми формальностями и выйти из аэропорта. Сев в машину, где его ждал Дэвид, Майкрофт попросил отвезти его на Бейкер-стрит и всю дорогу читал отчеты. Встав на крыльце дома, Майкрофт решил позвонить в дверь вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, сразу зайти внутрь. Не стоило еще больше раздражать Шерлока.

— Майкрофт, — без особого восторга поприветствовала его миссис Хадсон, не делая ни малейшей попытки отойти в сторону, чтобы пропустить его.

Радуясь, что, по крайней мере, на улице было не очень холодно, Майкрофт чуть склонил голову и сказал сухо:

— Да, я вижу, что вы не в восторге от моего визита.

У миссис Хадсон хватило стыда изобразить виноватое выражение.

— Я не провожу тебя наверх, у меня сегодня шалит бедро.

— Вам надо показаться специалисту, — ответил Майкрофт, достав телефон.

— Я знаю, что ты желаешь мне добра… во всяком случае, я так думаю, — с сомнением добавила миссис Хадсон, — но оставь меня с этим в покое. Я не позволю им нашпиговать меня металлом. Тем более что мне уже не нужна такая растяжка и подвижность бедер, как раньше, в мои-то годы.

— Да уж, — отозвался Майкрофт, которого слегка замутило от представшей перед глазами картины, без которой он вполне мог бы прожить.

— Надеюсь ты пришел не Шерлока опять ругать? Он в последнее время совсем бледный ходит. И тихий. Ну, тише обычного. Вы опять поссорились?

Майкрофт пробормотал что-то невразумительное и поднялся наверх.

Выйдя из ванной, Шерлок увидел стоящего посреди гостиной брата и застонал.

— Что теперь? — спросил он.

От внимания Майкрофта, привыкшего пристально наблюдать за Шерлоком в любых ситуациях, не ускользнуло, что тот вел себя как несправедливо униженный и обиженный ребенок, занявший оборонительную позицию.

— Я пришел попросить прощения, — напряженно сказал Майкрофт.

— Правда? — Шерлок просветлел и, плюхнувшись на диван, великодушно махнул рукой. — Давай, начинай. Мне некогда, дела ждут. Хотя не уверен, за что именно ты собираешься извиняться, разве что, за свое существование в общем и целом.

— Эту проблему рано или поздно исправит время, — ответил Майкрофт, усаживаясь в кресло Уотсона. — Я был не прав, обвиняя тебя в провале «Бонд Эйр».

Шерлок пожал плечами, но уже через секунду, прищурившись, уточнил:

— Это повлияло на твое положение?

— Немного унижений, но ничего больше. Это часть моей работы. Однако мне, правда, жаль, что я сорвался на тебе. Несколько моих планов провалились одновременно, а ты попался под горячую руку.

— Возможно, тебе стоило нанять Адлер, — сказал Шерлок, теребя полу халата.

Он растянулся на диване, скрестив босые ноги.

— Я рассматривал этот вариант, но она слишком непредсказуема и ненадежна. Она не привязана ни к семье, ни к стране, и потому ее всегда можно будет купить.

— Не была привязана, и можно было купить, так?

— Разумеется, — ответил себе под нос Майкрофт, подыгрывая Шерлоку.

— То же самое можно сказать и обо мне, — заметил Шерлок, искоса глядя на Майкрофта.

— Не говори ерунды, — неэлегантно фыркнул Майкрофт. — И не трудись спорить, я слишком хорошо тебя знаю. Миссис Хадсон уже пришла в себе после нападения?

— Она уже не кажется такой нервной и дерганой. Ты еще следишь за ней?

— Нет, перестал после первой недели. У меня нет на это людей, — честно признался Майкрофт. — Но я могу установить камеры в ее квартире, если ты считаешь это необходимым.

— Нет, мы с Джоном за ней присмотрим, — решительно ответил Шерлок.

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь. Полагаю, как и сама миссис Хадсон. Если потребуется моя помощь, звони, ты знаешь мой номер для экстренной связи. Джона нет дома?

На лицо Шерлока набежала тень, вновь изменив его настроение.

— У него поменялось расписание дежурств в клинике. Его работа крайне неудобна для меня и моих планов.

— Тебе нужна его помощь?

— Нет, но могла бы быть нужна, — недовольно и капризно отозвался Шерлок.

— Ты собираешься озвучить ему эту жалобу? — подняв бровь, поинтересовался Майкрофт.

— Да, почему нет?

— Действительно, почему.

— Я серьезно, — сказал Шерлок. — Почему я не должен говорить это Джону?

Майкрофт едва слышно вздохнул и ответил:

— Если бы я не стоял за дверью маминой комнаты, когда ты родился, то мог бы успокоить себя мыслью, что ты подменыш.

— Может, наоборот, это тебя подменили.

— Возможно. После вашего столкновения в бассейне от Мориарти ни слуху, ни духу?

Шерлок состроил гримасу, очевидно, вспомнив не самую приятную для него встречу.

— Нет, мне не удалось выследить его даже с помощью моих информантов.

— Продолжайте искать. Я за все заплачу, — добавил Майкрофт. — Но предупреди своих бездомных, чтобы они были осторожны.

— Они живут на улице и понимаю, что такое опасность. Осторожность у них в крови. Я хочу есть, — сказал вдруг Шерлок так, словно его самого поразило это открытие. — Если ты не на диете, пообедай со мной.

Это было немыслимое, невероятное предложение, и именно поэтому Майкрофту не стоило показывать своего ошеломления.

— Конечно, но только если мы поедим в «Диогене» или у меня дома.

— Боишься показываться со мной на людях?

— Адлер решила, что мы враждуем. Остальные могут подумать также. Я посчитал, что прослыть врагами в глазах общественности будет нам на руку. Я перестану приходить на Бейкер-стрит.

— О, я уже вижу положительные стороны твоего плана, — быстро отозвался Шерлок.

Майкрофт поджал губы и уставился на свои переплетенные пальцы. Ответ Шерлока был предсказуем, но все равно ранил.

— Я дам тебе одноразовые телефоны, чтобы мы могли безопасно общаться. Только не звони отсюда.

— Квартира прослушивается?

— Нет, сейчас нет. Ее проверили перед моим приходом.

Шерлок выразительно посмотрел на Майкрофта, но никак это не прокомментировал.

— Хорошо.

— Подозреваю, что нам потребуется все наше преимущество, чтобы поймать Мориарти.

— Ты его ищешь?

Майкрофт задумчиво посмотрел на него и сказал:

— Он пытался убить тебя… и Джона. Конечно, мои люди его ищут.

— Пуля в затылок решила бы все проблемы.

— Несомненно. Но не на британской земле. Не по моему приказу. Этого не случится, пока я хоть что-то решаю, — твердо заявил Майкрофт.

Шерлок громко фыркнул в ответ на это, но не стал спорить.

— Иди, — сказал он, — тебе еще надо организовать обед. Не выношу кухню «Диогена». Как в Малайзии. Выбираю твой дом.

— Зайди через соседние здание, номер двадцать семь.

— Тайный проход? — с искренним энтузиазмом уточнил Шерлок. — Ты серьезно, Майкрофт?

— Все гораздо прозаичнее: общий подвал, пусть и надежно замаскированный.

— Твоя охрана наверняка от этого в восторге.

— Если и так, они не подают виду, — признался Майкрофт. — Жду тебя через час.

* * *

Не успел Лестрад раскрыть убийство восьмидесятипятилетней старушки, как него свалилось нападение по расовым мотивам, которое быстро превратилось в расследование убийства, когда отец троих детей, скончался в больнице.

Уставший и несчастный, Лестрад вернулся домой уже в двенадцатом часу ночи. Энни и Лен все еще отдыхали в Австралии, поэтому дом казался особенно неприветливым. Лестрад застыл в дверях спальни, увидев на кровати крепко спящего Майкрофта. Его настроение мгновенно улучшилось, и, стараясь быть как можно тише, Лестрад смыл с себя последние два дня и присоединился к Майкрофту. Тот, не просыпаясь, пробормотал что-то нечленораздельное, повернулся и обнял Лестрада, закинув руку ему на талию. Окутанный теплом и запахом Майкрофта, Лестрад положил свою руку на его и мгновенно заснул.

Проснулся Лестрад около шести, отчаянно нуждаясь в походе в туалет. Майкрофта уже и след простыл. Однако беспорядок в гардеробной указывал на то, что Майкрофт не только побывал там перед уходом, но и успел приготовить для Лестрада чистую одежду — элегантное сочетание, до которого сам он вряд ли бы додумался, — и написать корявым почерком записку: «Поздравляю с раскрытием сразу двух дел так быстро. Я проявил благородство и возвышенность духа, удержавшись от некрофилии — когда ты в последний раз спал всю ночь? Не могу не признать, что ты выглядел весьма привлекательно, даже учитывая, что ты спал с открытым ртом и обслюнявил мне всю руку. Свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок в холодильнике. Я должен быть сегодня вечером дома. Люблю, М.».

Лестрад не переставал широко улыбаться, пока искал бумажник, чтобы убрать в потайное отделение записку.

Домой он вернулся еще до шести, и холодный сырой вечер среды заметно улучшился, когда Лестрад столкнулся на крыльце с Майкрофтом. Лестрад закрыл за ними дверь, привалившись к ней спиной, и крепко обнял Майкрофт, уткнувшись носом ему в шею и глубоко вдыхая его запах.

— Грегори? — спросил Майкрофт, хотя сам обнял его не менее крепко.

— Никому не говори, но я зверски скучал по тебе эти недели, — пробормотал Лестрад, не глядя на Майкрофта.

— М-м-м, — отозвался Майкрофт, чувствуя, как спадает его напряжение от последних неприятных дней… недель, и потерся носом о седые волосы Лестрада.

— Не «м-м-м», «о-о-о, да». Нет, не двигайся, я еще не закончил тискать тебя.

Даже тесно прижимаясь к Лестраду, Майкрофт умудрился изобразить мученический вид.

— Обязательно это так называть? — жалобно спросил он.

Лестрад чуть отстранился и, глядя на него блестящими лукавыми глазами, спросил:

— Ты что, предпочел бы простое рукопожатие?

У Майкрофта хватило здравого смысла с достоинством признать поражение.

После воссоединения с Майкрофтом у Лестрада с утра было невероятно хорошее настроение.

— Доброе утро, Дэвид. Ты выглядишь еще более измученным, чем Майкрофт, хотя я и не думал, что такое в принципе возможно, — сказал Лестрад, открыв дверь Дэвиду.

— У младшенького режутся зубы, — ответил Дэвид, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Проходи наверх. Майкрофт только начал бриться, так что он еще сто лет будет собираться, если, конечно, не грянет какой-нибудь кризис.

— Насколько я знаю, ничего такого не намечается, — сказал Дэвид и с надеждой принюхался.

— О да, это было очень незаметно, — ухмыльнулся Лестрад. — Хочешь позавтракать?

— Я уже съел немного каши, — без особого энтузиазма сказал Дэвид.

— Это нельзя назвать едой, — отозвался Лестрад и, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки, поднялся на кухню как раз вовремя, чтобы спасти сосиски от сгорания. — Наливай себе кофе.

Лестрад соорудил сэндвич с сосиской и, добавив в него кетчуп, протянул Дэвиду тарелку со словами:

— Могу я попросить тебя об одолжении?

— Зависит от одолжения, — настороженно ответил Дэвид и поспешно откусил от сэндвича, пока Лестраду не вздумалось использовать его для бартера.

— Ты слишком долго работаешь на Майкрофта. Не бойся, я не попрошу о чем-то, чего он не одобрит.

Дэвид продолжил жевать, не слишком ему поверив.

— Ты знаешь, что я не люблю пистолеты и ни за что не смогу попасть в цель даже ради спасения собственной жизни. Учитывая работу Майкрофта, думаю, мне стоит научиться нормально стрелять. Или, по крайней мере, стрелять более-менее сносно, не то, что сейчас, — сухо добавил Лестрад. — У Майкрофта нет времени отвезти меня на полигон. Можешь порекомендовать мне какое-нибудь место, где меня смогут научить? И необязательно рассказывать об этом Майкрофту.

— Почему? — подозрительно уточнил Дэвид.

— Потому что он решит, что я делаю это ради него.

— Но это ведь так и есть, — нахмурился Дэвид, облизывая пальцы.

— Я знаю, — терпеливо ответил Лестрад, — но я не хочу, чтобы он волновался еще и из-за этого.

Он ничуть не удивился, что Дэвид не купился на его объяснения.

— Я уверен, что мистер Холмс предпочел бы, чтобы вы тренировались на нашем полигоне с одним из нашим инструкторов. Он все равно узнает об этом рано или поздно, и помоги нам господь, если это случится поздно. Но я организую вам доступ в один из наших тиров. Правда, вам все равно понадобится сопровождающий, когда вы приедете в центр. Договорились?

— Да, отлично. Еще сэндвич?

— Не стоит. Элис грозится посадить меня на диету. Ладно, давайте.

* * *

Лестрад выделил время, чтобы приезжать на полигон каждый день, и через неделю, к своему немалому удовлетворению, попадал во внешний край мишени восемь раз из десяти — для него это было значительным достижением.

Довольный своими успехами, он протянул «Глок» инструктору, поблагодарил его и повесил наушники на шею. Повернувшись, чтобы выйти, он увидел Майкрофта, который прислонился к стене, скрестив свои длинные ноги в щиколотках и засунув одну руку в карман серых полосатых брюк.

— Ты давно здесь? — спросил Лестрад, когда, наконец, заставил себя прекратить глупо улыбаться, даже не заметив, что инструктор тактично оставил их наедине.

— Достаточно давно. Ты достиг большого прогресса. И ты знаешь, что тебе необязательно это делать, — добавил Майкрофт, отлепившись от стены.

К тому времени Лестрад подошел к нему уже достаточно близко, чтобы нежно одернуть его жилет.

— Знаю. Но если что-то пойдет не так, я не хочу, чтобы ты отвлекался на меня, рискуя своей безопасностью.

— Ты идиот, — прямо и честно сказал Майкрофт, ничуть не напоминая пылкого влюбленного.

— Ты тоже, если думаешь, что я просто буду стоять рядом и ничего не делать, если что.

Майкрофт поджал губы и мрачно взглянул на Лестрада, и они оба двинусь к выходу.

— Признаешь, что я прав? — спросил Лестрад, хорошо его зная.

— Не нарывайся, — прищурившись, предупредил Майкрофт.

— Угу, — откликнулся Лестрад, беря его под руку. — Само собой, мне понадобится пистолет. Только на то время, когда мы вместе.

— Если ты думаешь, что меня это успокаивает, ты ошибаешься, — невозмутимо сказал Майкрофт.

— Не пытайся сменить тему. Пистолет и патроны, плюс разрешение на все это[2].

Лестрад выжидательно посмотрел на Майкрофта, и тот, выдохнув, неохотно кивнул.

— Я об этом позабочусь. Однако я знаю, что ты не любишь пистолеты, и я не хочу, чтобы ты…

— Я всегда буду прикрывать твою спину, неважно, с пистолетом или нет, — твердо сказал Лестрад, и стало понятно, что спорить с ним бесполезно.

— Я знаю, — вздохнул Майкрофт с таким изможденным видом, что Лестрад фыркнул и подтолкнул его к лифту.

— Ну что ты, не стоит проявлять такой энтузиазм, — съязвил Лестрад. — К тому же, бьюсь об заклад, что если у меня будет пистолет, я им ни разу не воспользуюсь/

— Если бы все было так просто и удобно.

— Раз уж у тебя, очевидно, есть свободное время, можешь пригласить меня в паб. Мне нужно выбить кружку. Или три.

— Паб так паб, — сказал Майкрофт, когда они спустились на подземную парковку. — Или же я могу отвезти тебя сразу домой.

— Почему?

Майкрофт терпеливо посмотрел на него, и Лестрад, сообразив, поспешил к машине.

* * *

— Теперь ты, может, соизволишь объяснить, что такого важного и срочного ты хочешь мне рассказать? — спросил Майкрофт, когда они с Балашей остались, наконец, одни.

— Наша служба безопасности скомпрометирована. У нас завелся крот.

Майкрофт обдумывал это ровно три секунды — Балаша посчитала.

— Доказательство?

— Если бы у меня были доказательства, я бы принесла вам их головы, — резко ответила Балаша, которая почти не спала последние дни.

— Тогда на чем основывается твоя уверенность?

— В ЦПС[3] перехватили сообщения об операции «Дуб». Они не смогли отследить источник и получателя сообщений, потому что сигналы гоняли через разные серверы по всему миру. Получилось лишь выйти на основной сервер, но он в России, так что это тупик.

— Блядь! — с чувством сказал Майкрофт. — МИ-5, МИ-6, военная разведка или ЦРУ?

— Хуже, сэр. Судя по всему, информация могла быть получена только от кого-то из вашего ближнего круга.

— Сорок четыре человека, не считая тебя.

— Сорок пять, включая меня, — ответила Балаша. — Вы сами нас учили никому не доверять.

— Не раздражай меня, — ответил Майкрофт. — К тому же это могу быть я сам.

— Я уверена, что вы не опустились бы до неверного употребления точки с запятой, — сказала Балаша.

Майкрофт откинулся на спинку стула и непринужденно скрестил ноги, словно они собирались выпить чаю.

— Любопытно. Конечно, это может быть двойной игрой со стороны кого-то, кто слишком хорошо знает наши методы. Это снижает число подозреваемых до семнадцати.

Имена, которые назвал Майкрофт в точности совпадали с именами в списке Балаши. Впрочем, Балаша не представляла, как мало внимания на самом деле Майкрофт уделял их разговору, занятый мыслями о том, как ему уберечь тех, кого он любил.

[1] У англичан постучать пальцем по носу означает призыв хранить что-то в тайне/намек на тайну (у голландцев, если верить интернету, — сообщение о том, что кто-то пьян, а итальянцев – предупреждение об опаности)

[2] Обычно полицейские в Британии, включая детектива-инспектора, не имеют разрешения на ношение оружия.

[3] ЦПС -Центр правительственной связи, штаб-квартира британской правительственной связи (прим. пер.). Это Центр реально существует, располагается рядом с городом Челтнем. Предполагается, что они не должны шпионить за людьми и прослушивать их разговоры и переписку, но сложно представить, для чего еще это Центр вообще создавался. И если бы Майкрофт существовал (хотя, конечно же, он реален), то он бы полностью контролировал ЦПС (прим. автора).


End file.
